MeerkatRolePlay Wiki:Role Play Guide
Role Play Guide Here is a list of some guidelines you should follow when roleplaying your character. These list is based on realistic meerkat behaviour. If you have any suggestions please discuss it with the admin and other site members. Adult meerkats can do more in helping out there mob, like babysit or take sentry. Pups and meerkats under a year old can't do these things. Here are the things all adult meerkats a year old or older can do: *Meerkats are group animals, so there can't be lone meerkats. Exceptions are evicted females and roving males, however this can't be permanent or for a very long time because the meerkat might die without the group's protection. Evicted females will try to rejoin the mob and roving males will return to their mob or join a different one. *Roving can be done by adult males. They may try to rove at another mob. The males of that mob may chase him away or a female may see him first and mate with him. Meerkats must be at least a year old to rove. Example: Charlie appeared at the Whiskers Mob hoping to find females. There are two possibilities if a male or female spots him. Example: Suzie spotted the rover and wondered off to mate with him. Bruce stopped the rover and chased him away. However some females may sound the alarm instead of mating with them. *Females must be a year old to have pups or mate. No eleven month old or younger pregnant females please. They can't just suddenly have pups, females must mate with a rover from another mob. *Usually the dominant female reserves all the breeding rights for her, but sometimes subordinate females may breed. However there's no guarantee her pups will survive, they have the risk of being killed by another pregnant female or just being abandoned. Females can have litters from 1-7 pups. *Meerkats give birth underground in a burrow and pups only emerge from the burrow at around 3 weeks old. *Evictions can only be done by the dominant female. Pregnant subordinate females may be evicted by the dominant female. Males may be evicted but that is rare and can only be done by the dominant male. The evicted meerkat can try to rejoin the group, and the dominant meerkat may allow them in. Example: Sarah was attacked by her mother since she was pregnant with pups. She ran away and was evicted. Later that day she approached the group, she had aborted and begged her mother to let her back in. She was allowed to rejoin the group without her pups. *The oldest subordinate females are most likely to be evicted by the dominant female in later stages of pregnancy, being pregnant or not. Although most cases the evicted females return to the mob after the dominant female gives birth. Example: Flame gave birth to her pups and went foraging with the rest of the group. Later her daughter appeared and she allowed her back into the group. *Babysit if there are pups that need caring for, either male or females. Meerkats must be at least a year old to babysit. There can be up to three babysitters but no more. Example: Rosie stayed home to babysit her new brothers and sisters. The day went on without much trouble. Then a rover appeared. Rosie chased him away from the pups and went back to babysitting. *Only dominant meerkats decide where the mob goes, like into enemy territory or when the mob goes foraging. Though an individual may wonder off from the mob. Example: Flame made lead calls to the mob rady to go out foraging, the group followed behind, however Ray wandered off to go on roving. A bigger rival mob had appeared, being out numbered Flame made a retreat call and they ran off. *Roving males can join other mobs if there are few males or most of them are roving. Females rarely join other mobs, however if they stick around them for a long time the group will get use to her and eventually let her join. Example: Ray and Steve went roving, they spotted a rival mob. After stalking them for some time they noticed there were no males in it and slowly approached them. Steve began to scent mark the mob members and became the new dominant male. *Sentry Duty must be done by either a male or female. Sentry meerkats may spot danger like a rival mob or a predator. They are very important to survival. Example: Steve took sentry on a fallen tree. He looked right then left. Over the hill he spotted a hawk flying over head. He sounded the alarm for his family to take cover then he dashed into the bolt hole.